What A Dad Can Do
by nightstheonlytimeofday
Summary: "I'll never have the bond with Kurt that you do. It amazes me. Do you think that my dad worked on a car with me to bond? He never said it, but I think he did it because he thought there was a chance he'd turn me straight"  The words rung through Burt's ea


_**Hey, guys! So, it's a couple days after "Sexy" debuted. Okay, anyone love Blaine and Kurt in this episode? Darren Criss looked incredibly sexy…I suppose that's the goal, right? My brother was texting me the whole time during "Animal", saying "Omigod, Chris Colfer is so cute!" yep, that'd be my dolphin-of-a-brother. Anyway, I got this prompt from something Blaine said. I figured that this would be good, since on Glee, we've seen protective Blaine, flirty Blaine, incredibly sexy Blaine, normal Blaine, head-over-heels Blaine, pissed off Blaine, and, damnit, we've seen drunk Blaine! Anyone notice what's missing? This didn't go unnoticed by me… So here it is! Sorry this author's note is so freaking long!**_

_**Disclaimer; if I owned any of these, would I really be putting it on FanFICTION? (emphasis on FICTION!)**_

"_**I'll never have the bond with Kurt that you do. It amazes me. Do you think that my dad worked on a car with me to bond? He never said it, but I think he did it because he thought there was a chance he'd turn me straight." **_

The words rang throughout Burt's ears long after Blaine had said that to him at his shop. What did that mean? Okay, so Blaine over-stretched his boundaries big time, but he must care for Kurt. He knows Kurt loves Blaine, and it was pretty obvious after that encounter that his son's feelings were reciprocated. Burt couldn't help but wonder;_ What is this kid's home situation?_

Blaine seems like such a good kid though! The only thing is that he didn't seem to be perceptive. He seems that when it comes to things like this situation, that he was cast into oblivion-all the way to Pigfarts.

Burt had to ask Kurt. What is going on with this kid? With them? So, naturally, he ascended the staircase and into Kurt's room.

"Hey, Kurt?" Burt said as he entered Kurt's doorway. "Yeah Dad?" came the reply. "You know, you've told me about this Blaine character, and what your-_emotions_ are-, but what is his family like? I haven't heard anything about them."

Burt was expecting a quick reply, but Kurt sat there dumbfounded for several seconds. "Omigod." Kurt said. "What?" Burt questioned. Kurt answered, saying "I've only been to his house when no one was home. Blaine never talks about his parents. He loves to talk about his grandparents, though. Actually, he talks more about his mom. He never mentions his dad. Humf. I guess I just had to talk it out to realize the suspicion."

Kurt grabbed his keys, and ran past his dad and briskly jumped into his Navigator. He had texted Blaine earlier, and he was home alone, so no one was in any more jeopardy than they already were.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt was at Blaine's front door. He was about to knock when it opened. "Kurt, I got your message, I got worried. I thought maybe something bad happened, you said you had to talk to me soon, so I-" "No, Blaine. I'm fine. It's you I'm concerned with." Blaine looked confused "What are you talking about?"

Kurt continued, saying "My dad asked me about your home life, I guess he was just curious, and I don't know anything! I mean about your grandparents, yeah, and your mom, but not your dad. What's going on, Blaine? You've got to tell me. I tell you everything." Blaine knew where this really had come from. When he had went to Burt's shop and said "As an attempt to turn me straight" or something like that, Burt must have figured out there was something terribly wrong. Not that Burt knew how serious this was.

"Before I start, Kurt, you've got to promise me you don't tell another soul. Make up something for your dad, okay?" Kurt nodded in agreement. Blaine continued.

"My dad isn't exactly-_fond_- of homosexuality. No one knows where it comes from, considering his parents raised him as an Atheist. He doesn't believe. My mom does, though. Yet, somehow, she is more excepting of me than he will ever be. So, I don't talk about him a lot."

When Blaine finished talking, he looked down to the ground. Kurt knew what that meant. This wasn't exactly a lying tell, but more of a I'm-telling-you-nearly-nothing-of-the-truth\I-solemnly-swear-I-am-up-to-no-good look. Kurt knew it all too well.

"Blaine, you're not telling me anything. Now _please_ just tell me what is going on! What is up with your father?" Kurt interrogated. Blaine said "I want to tell you so desperately, Kurt. But I _can't. _It will put your life in danger. And I can't loose you." Kurt was extremely scared of what was happening. Just then, as Kurt was pondering on his thoughts, the front door opened.

"Blaine, who is this? You have got to ask us before you have someone over! I suggest you go now, boy." boomed Blaine's father, who was named Michael. Michael stared at Kurt. Kurt stood up. Blaine said "bye, Kurt. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Kurt replied "Bye, Blaine. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Anderson." yeah, right. Who knew what this creep was like?

Kurt exited the Anderson's house, and got into his Navigator. He put the keys in, started the car, but something caught his eye inside the house.

He saw Michael screaming at Blaine, with a fierce look on his face. Blaine replied to him in an aggressive way, but more dignified and composed. And then it happened. The event that changed both of their lives forever, not that Blaine knew it. It was everyday routine for him. Kurt saw Blaine's father slap Blaine hard across the face, and threw him onto the couch. The last thing Kurt saw of his best friend-his_ crush_- before he drove away in terror was the sheer look of defeat and frightened on Blaine's face.

_**And there we are, my devoted what-so-evers! I know how dark this is, and how sadly depressing it is **__**L**__** and I know it may seem like an advertising space for it all, it's not. I have a couple other fics, most of which aren't entirely depressing… Hope ya liked it!**_

_**~blurtfreak107**_

_**~Jordan**_

___**J**_


End file.
